


Calm Waters

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M, spoilers for episode 76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: "I'm proud of you. I hope you know that. You did what Percy could never do and now...now you're just charging ahead. It's amazing." Taliesin says with a big grin and Travis blushes a little, tugging at the collar of his shirt."Thanks. I...I owe a lot of this to the conversations we had in game. You, well, you as Caduceus really helped me figure out what to do.""Good. I'm glad." Taliesin's voice drops into that low rumbly place and Travis has to bite back a whine.





	Calm Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This contains some pretty big spoilers for episode 76 of Critical Role. The idea just kind of stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone so here it is? 
> 
> Thanks as always to my Shame Pit Roommate for encouraging me and just being awesome.

Travis's hands shake a little as he reads the fucking novel of an item sheet Matt hands him. He's not sure he's even really comprehending any of it; attack roll bonuses and special abilities all blur together until it's just a mass of black in front of him. 

"Hey, you seem a little off, Travis; you okay?" Taliesin's voice rumbles behind him, Caduceus still coloring his tone, and Travis just kind of wants to sink into that voice and the man that comes with it. 

"I...uh...I don't...it's  _ a lot? _ " Travis almost squeaks, 

"Shit! Let's handle level up stuff guys!" Matt calls out. "Roll HP for me." 

Taliesin pats his shoulder and heads back towards his chair, saying "We'll catch up after." 

Travis just nods and tries not to freak out. He knows Taliesin has kind of been leading him here, wherever  _ here _ might be. The Wildmother, a new sword, his powers back. Fuck, it's a lot. He shakes his head like a dog trying to shake off water, trying to clear it as Matt pulls his phone out and begins to record. The excited reaction when he announces he's taking a level in Paladin makes him want to wiggle happily and he locks eyes with Taliesin, who grins widely at him. 

"Paladin, huh? That's going to be fun," Taliesin says, startling Travis as he's putting his stuff away. 

"What? Oh, uh, yeah. I've been thinking about it for a while. Even talked to Liam about it. Considered just going celestial Warlock but this just seemed right?" 

"I'm proud of you. I hope you know that. You did what Percy could never do and now...now you're just charging ahead. It's amazing." Taliesin says with a big grin and Travis blushes a little, tugging at the collar of his shirt. 

"Thanks. I...I owe a lot of this to the conversations we had in game. You, well, you as Caduceus really helped me figure out what to do." 

"Good. I'm glad." Taliesin's voice drops into that low rumbly place and Travis has to bite back a whine. 

Taliesin's eyes narrow a little and he grabs Travis by the wrist, "Come with me." 

He pulls Travis along, informing Laura he's just borrowing him for a few minutes as they pass her on the way to the Talks set. Taliesin sits down, patting the couch next to him. Travis sits too and Taliesin tugs his head to his chest, saying "You did really well today, big guy. I'm so proud of you." 

Travis relaxes into it, managing to work his arm between Taliesin's back and the couch, sighing a little at the gentle vibrations issuing from Taliesin's chest. Taliesin just keeps praising and talking to him, one hand gently skritching his head while the other arm stays wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him still. And for once? Travis just enjoys the calm. 


End file.
